


You Don't Need To Buy My Love

by Eternal_writes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: A short song fic. (sort of? I haven't done one in forever. This'll be some real trash I bet)Jay keeps buying Carlos gifts. It gets out of hand, and Carlos just wants Jay to know he doesn't need to buy his love. How is he going to do that? With a song of course!





	You Don't Need To Buy My Love

**Author's Note:**

> for ssquared2018 on tumblr :D

[Raw and True - Kehlani](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgcqupPVclY)

* * *

 

When Jay got a job, Carlos thought it would be a good thing. It would mean that Jay would finally actually leave their dorm for once, and it would also mean that he'd probably stop stealing. Keyword probably. Until Jay repeatedly came home with gifts. 

Carlos had been sitting at his desk, trying to finish his Geometry homework from earlier that week when Jay threw the door open. "Jesus Jay, you almost gave me a heart attack!" 

"Sorry babe, i'm just excited!" 

"Did you get your first paycheck or something?" Carlos asked, returning to his homework. He had only a few problems left until he was done. 

"Yeah, and on my way home I saw something I thought you might like. You know how you broke your watch the other day?" 

"You bought me a watch!?" Carlos screeched, finally taking time to look at his boyfriend. 

"I negotiated the price a bit," Jay said with a mischievous smirk. "I gave them a pretty good sob story, and they were happy to reduce the price." 

Carlos laughed, "Oh my god Jay," 

"I've still got the charm," Jay replied with a smile. He walked over to his boyfriend and presented him the watch. Carlos squeaked in excitement.

"This is amazing Jay, you didn't have to, though," 

"Of course I had to. It just goes to show you how much I love you," 

"Aw, Jay,"  

 

_"I am not looking for someone to buy my loving"_

_"Don't spend no money on me, boy, I don't need nothing"_

* * *

 Carlos was enjoying his saturday breakfast with Evie and Mal. It was quiet in the cafeteria because almost everyone was asleep on their feet. Ben, Doug and Chad were not even talking, like they usually did. They must've stayed up pretty late. 

"So, how's it going with Jay?" Evie asked with an innocent smile. 

"W-what? Fine I guess. Why?" 

"Jay hasn't been rude to you or anything right?" Evie asked, suddenly getting protective. He laughed, it reminded him of their time on the Isle, where the only one he counted on was Evie. 

"No! He's the opposite. All he does is buy me things and kiss me." Carlos told her, "The gifts are annoying though. I feel like he's just doing it because he thinks that's the only way I'll stay with him or something. He got my a laptop last week." 

"Then tell the big oaf to stop," Mal told him, attacking her piece of toast. 

"I will, soon," Carlos told them, just as Jay walked into the cafeteria. Holding a bouquet of roses. 

"Aw how romantic!" Evie screeched, drawing the attention of  _everyone_ in the cafeteria. Carlos blushed furiously, his face as red as the roses now before him. 

"Morning babe," Jay said with kindest smile Carlos had ever seen. This was getting out of hand, but he just refuse the flowers. That would be rude.

 

_"And I hope you know and don't take it personal"_

_"When I say that you're acting cliché"_

_"Anyone can buy me anything"_

_"And any man can buy me any gold, some cars, a ring"  
_

_"is it that bad of an idea to love for love instead of money?"_

 

* * *

 

This was the last straw for Carlos. He got him a puppy. Don't get Carlos wrong, he loved puppies and dogs, and hell even cats. It was ridiculous that Jay was buying him so many things. A few days ago, Jay had bought him chocolates, which was adorable and not a problem. This was a problem. He shouldn't be spending his whole paycheck on Carlos at every turn, and now he'd done it. He'd bough Carlos a living thing. 

 "Jay honey," Carlos said once the hyperactive puppy fell asleep in his lap. "You don't need to keep doing this." 

"Doing what?" Jay asked him. Carlos sighed. 

 

_"Forced to realize that there's nothing wrong with love like honey"_

_"Don't be scared, don't be shy"_

 

"You keep buying me ridiculous things like your life depends on it," He explained, "I don't need you to buy me things. I'm fine with just you," 

"But-" 

"Wait, I'm not done. I love everything you've gotten for you, and I really appreciate it but, i'm not a materialistic person babe," 

"I don't get it," 

Carlos shook his head, "Do we really have to fairy-tail this shit?"

"With a song?" Jay said with a mischievous smile. "Like some damn princess?" 

"I swear to god, Jay. I'm not going to sing to you," 

"Hm? And why not? I might just keep buying you crazy things if you don't" 

 Carlos rubbed his temples. "No way," 

"Please? I love your voice," 

Carlos bit his lip, "Oh, fine." He glared at his boyfriend before he finally found the perfect song. 

 

 _"I am not looking for someone to buy my loving_  
_Don't spend no money on me, boy, I don't need nothing_  
_And I hope you know and don't take it personal_  
_When I say that you're acting cliché_  
_Anyone can buy me anything"_

_"And any man can buy me any gold, some cars, a ring._

_Is it that bad of an idea to love for love instead of money?_  
Forced to realize that there's nothing wrong with love like honey  
  
Don't be scared, don't be shy  
Stop looking down at your wallet  
_I'm trying to see your eyes_  
_Not one gift in this world could make me feel more than I already do_  
_All I need is for your love to be raw and true"_

"Beautiful," Jay said with a dramatic swoon. Carlos rolled his eyes. 

"Seriously Jay. Don't buy me anymore puppies," 

"Fine, fine, I'll just get you chocolates once in a while babe," Jay told him with a peck on the cheek.


End file.
